


[podfic] For the Love of (Touch)

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Series: For the Love of ( ) [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Angst, Drinking, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Touch-Starved, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Bull takes Dorian back to his room for a few drinks, but the night gets away from him. Turns out he'll have to play by Dorian's rules if he wants to get anywhere.





	[podfic] For the Love of (Touch)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For the Love of (Touch)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887016) by [SoManyJacks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyJacks/pseuds/SoManyJacks). 



> This is a follow up to [For the Love of (Money)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356203)

**Fic** : For the Love of (Touch)

 **Author** : SoManyJacks

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 35:21

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 32,3 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hj49tkltblk21ua/SoManyJacks+-+For+the+Love+of+%28Touch%29+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/a1milsrf)


End file.
